What You Are
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: DISCONTINUED. The doppelganger tries to find himself, his purpose, his origin, and most of all, his other half. Mild slash later on. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames welcomed, and praise is nice too!
1. First Encounter

**What You Are**

**Author's Note: **Hello! Yes, it's been revised countless times, but this is a serious one. I'd like to thank Mewlon and Valkyrie for betaing this.

There will be slash later on. Mild slash. Kissing at the most, okay?

* * *

He stared at his hands and then at the floor, the steady dip dropping of the water leaking from the ceiling of the temple hidden deep underground. Around him, dead corpses littered the ground. He shivered, a cold breeze filling the place. He put his head between his legs and he sat down against a large boulder, breathing heavily. If his supposed "master" found out his whereabouts he would be killed. He ran away from him because he wanted to find out where he _really_ came from, who he _really_ was, and who his twin was, if he was still alive. 

Near hyperventilating, his tried to control his breathing by using his hands as a "bag" to calm his breathing a bit. A Stalfo warrior and his Moblin partner looked around near the boy and he held his breath. Speaking an unknown language, they left, unable to go any further.

Once the boy knew they were gone, he let go of the breath he was holding and looked around the boulder.

"That…was a close one," he said, and leaned against the rock once more, sweating. He stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow, and headed towards the exit without another thought.

Outside it was nighttime, and all the hustle and bustle of the town was none existent. Of course, no one at this hour would be near the graveyard anyway, and he knew this. He walked among the tombstones for a while, bored out of his mind and scared half to death at the same time.

"No doubt His minions are out looking for me," the boy said to the cool air.

"I must be on my guard at all times and not do anything stupid." He walked out of the graveyard and into the center of the town.

"I hate it when it is so quiet." He jumped at a sound that sounded like it was…approaching him?

He stared into a boy's cerulean eyes and became transfixed; it looked as if they glowed in the dark.

'Why would there be someone out at this hour?'

"Why are you outside your house at this hour?" the blue-eyed boy asked, his eyes narrowing. The youth could tell that this blue-eyed, blond headed boy was suspicious.

"I'd like to ask the same for you."

The blond headed boy just stood there.

"My home is not here, it is in the woods, and I have a duty to attend to."

The boy, Link, was poised and ready to draw his sword if the circumstances needed it. He glared at the youth before him.

"Well, I have a home, but it is not worth going back to. So I wandered around here. I'm trying to find someone…"

Link's eyes softened.

"Like who?"

"My twin," the boy replied.

It was dark out and the only things they could make out on each other were their eyes. It seemed as if their eyes both had an ethereal glow. It made either one uncomfortable to look in the other's eyes for but a moment.

"Your twin?"

The red eyed youth nodded.

"Yes, I am looking for my other half. Without him I will not find out my true purpose…my true lineage…my true origin."

Link stared at the boy once again.

"There's an inn just a ways from here. It is open all day long, and it is free. You need some sleep."

The red eyed youth looked at Link.

"I have a feeling we will meet each other again."

Link raised an eyebrow though the ruby-eyed boy could not see it.

"Maybe we shall cross paths again. With that I bid you farewell. I must be going."

With that Link left, going in the direction the red-eyed boy had come from: the Shadow Temple.

The boy began walking towards the direction Link had pointed out and sighed.

"…Death Mountain is always open," the youth said and went in that direction.

TBC

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, reviews are nice, but you don't have to review it. Concrit is welcome, as are praise and flames. All shall be explained in chapter two, don't worry.

-Jaden


	2. Second Encounter

Chapter Two

Author's Notes: Alright, I've been getting emails saying that they're confused. I knew you'd all be like that anyway, so yeah. Chapter two is going to shed some insight on what exactly happened. No one needs to tell me this twice.

So yeah, I don't own Zelda. I probably never will. Bummer.

---

Many people said that home was where the heart was, but little did the creator of the expression know that not everyone had a home, and further more, some of those homes were broken to begin with. In Dark Link's case, he originally had a nice, comfortable home, but that turned out to be ugly once his master became frightfully obsessed with perfecting his wonderful "creation". Dark Link knew he was more than a creation, and why his master called him such? Dark did not know the answer. He knew he probably had parents. He did not remember his childhood. All he remembered was that face that haunted his dreams day and night: the angry face of his master. 

And that was why Dark Link fled. He was fed up with being ordered around. He wanted to know, first of all, why he was being treated merely like a piece of property instead of as a human being? He wanted to so badly ask his master for the answer but he knew that if he treasured his life he would keep it to himself. His master said that he had a twin of some sort, the "Other Half" as Master had referred to him as. Surely he had seen a boy that looked so much like himself, save for the difference in skin coloring, eye coloring, and hair coloring; the boy Master had shown him had blond hair and blue eyes and was pretty pale.

He then realized that this "other half" might have the answers to the questions he burned to ask: who was he? What was his purpose? Surely Master told him his purpose was to serve him and only him, but Dark Link had since planted the thought in his head that that was not his true purpose.

Dark Link came to the entrance to the path that led to Death Mountain's high cliffs and caves and peaks. Looking up, he saw that it was a rather cloudy night and that it looked like it was about to rain. He shrugged, not really caring.

"As long as I am away from Master," he said to the cool air, "it does not matter where I go." The guard that was assigned the post was slump on the ground in front of the sign, asleep. He snored quite loudly and it irritated Dark to no end. He looked up at the sky again and nodded, looking down and ahead to see the winding path before him. Creaking open the gates, he closed them, making sure the guard was asleep, and started his long journey. He knew he would not arrive to the caves until morning was nigh, but he did not care.

---

Link wiped his brow of the sweat. He had come for the hookshot and figured that it was not going to take a little more than an hour to retrieve it. He sat on the ground, dirt caked all over his clothes, a mound of dirt next to a cracked tombstone.

"Navi, I do not think this is going to work," he said, panting and sitting on his knees, his weight more on his arms as he continued to dig. The blue fairy hovered a few inches above the hole.

"I think you're making some progress. Wait, what's that I see?"

Link grabbed the unfamiliar object Navi pointed out and brought it out from its dirty prison.

"I think that's the hookshot."

Link looked at her, a blank stare crossed his face.

"What do you mean you _think_ it's the hookshot?"

Navi flew a little closer to it.

"Actually, it is, so you don't have to worry about anything. I say we get the heck out of here pronto; this place is giving me the jitters." With that she shivers and went inside Link's hat. Link pocketed the hookshot and got up, nearly falling over because he was not used to being off his feet for so long.

"I have to go to the Fire Temple now, don't I?"

"Yes, you do," Navi said, poking her head out. "It's on Death Mountain." Link rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Navi," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, no problem," she answered, just as sarcastic as he had.

Link saw there was no guard and started to trek the long and winding path to Death Mountain Crater.

---

Dark Link rested his body against the first boulder (and he made sure it was a boulder and not a rolled up Goron) he saw. He was absolutely exhausted, and it was almost morning; the sun shining definitely made that clear. He closed his eyes and thought more about Master.

Master used to be so kind to him, treating Dark like a king. He had the absolute best in the whole kingdom, second only to Master, of course, but very close. It started a month and a half ago when Master became hell-bent on locating this "Hero of Time" person and killing him as slow and painful as he could manage. Master would train Dark until his body was so sore he could barely stand, trained until his hands blistered from practicing all of this swordsmanship. He trained until Master deemed him perfect.

Perfect.

The word ripped through Dark Link's mind. It screamed at him, taunted him. He was not perfect, not perfect at all. Because he lost grip of the sword, because he parried wrong, because he actually _screamed_ when he bled, he was deemed unacceptable and forced to sustain several cat 'o nine whippings every night since then until he _was_ perfect, the epitome of perfect. He took out his anger on innocent people, growing happier and happier with every drop of blood spilled. He reveled in the fact that it was not _his_ blood, that it was not _him_ who was suffering majorly; oh no, it was the people who were suffering. He was no longer kind but mean-spirited, his fights all done in spite of himself. He could not help it. To him, it felt _so good_. He became an introvert, a person who never let anyone in...

Dark wanted to scream so loud that his lungs would bleed, that he would cough up blood, that he would once again _taste_ that wonderful, metallic, red substance he had grown so fond of. He laughed, seeing how pathetic he was.

'I really must be pathetic,' he thought, 'hiding from Master in a temple far away from him...' He looked at the sky, turning a light purplish-blue as the sun was rising more.

'But he forced me to become...' He shuddered, not from the cold but from the thought and scowled in spite of himself.

'He forced me to become like this. He locked the _real_ me away somewhere, and I have to find it.'

"No matter," Dark said, managing a weak smirk.

"I'll find out those secrets Master keeps hiding...wait-a-minute..." he sat up and saw the boy from earlier approaching.

'What's he doing here?' Dark's mind screamed, and Dark frowned.

'Shut up!' he screamed in his mind, 'Why would you care what he's doing here?' His mind laughed at him, and Dark scowled even more.

"Shut up!"

The voice reverberated off of the high peaks, and Link heard it, puzzled.

Link arrived there and saw the dark haired youth from before yelling at himself, pulling at his rather long hair ('Passed his shoulders,' Link mused in his mind, looking at the somewhat angry boy with an amused expression), scolding more and more.

"Are you alright?"

---

Author's Notes: I shall leave you... in suspense! Because that's the way I am. Hopefully you're all less confused now about why Dark was hiding in the Shadow Temple. Yeah, so anyway, review with concrit, praise, or flame me if you want. I don't care.


End file.
